The Types of Players
This is a list containing types of players, ranging from common to extremely rare in occurrences, that other players might encounter in-game. Please note that these stereotypes do not apply to everyone and they are not serious representations of who people are. This is merely an overview of some common traits shared amongst players. Please don't go on a witch hunt on any of the players found within the images. Press the Expand Button to view the full list of any of these types of players. Also, when it comes to how good a player is, the grading system appears to go like this (from worst to best): Terrible/Trash -> Bad -> Beginner/Noob -> Mediocre/Decent -> Good -> Very Good -> Great -> Amazing/Pro -> Master -> God Trash This section details the "Trash" Players, which are those who are bad at the game or are nuisances to the community. ---- 'Newbies/Noobs' *New. *Common. *The first or one of the first to die if lucky enough. *Don't know how the game works. **Always ask "how to shoot" or "how to reload" * Always charge at the start. * Will spam the chat when they get their first kill. * When they use a pistol they use it like a rifle and try to snipe people and rages and says RNG RNG RNG * "Don't hate on them. They are new to the game and are learning." -Cash713 'Braggers/Flexers' * Never say anything other than "got 'em", "got one", and/or "rekt". * Nuisances. * Mediocre to god skills. * Common. * Riflemen or rankers. * Frequently T-bag. 'Trash Cavalrymen' * Use cavalry whenever they can. * Are trash in skills. * Use all kinds of cavalry classes without any thought to their uses. * Are the first ones to charge. * Die when they approach the enemy. * Are shot easily. * Uncommon. * Can't hit a single guy with sword/lance throughout the game. * Can't attack while on horse. * Always hit an obstacle while riding a horse. * Often ride out the round from the enemy out of cowardice when they're the last one standing. 'Campers' * A person who thinks "Since their team is better, we should stay away." * Usually stay in groups, ranging from often a few people to rarely the whole team. * Camp for personal gain instead of helping the team with decent cover. * Try to camp multiple times until they beat the other team; * No variety of strategies, nor accepts any in the first place. * Sometimes camps inside a house by building a lot of barricades. * Uncommon. 'Breakers' * Can be any type of soldier, usually sappers. * Only appears on map with buildings. * Use their weapons to break as many structures as possible. * Can annoy teammates. * Among the first deaths. * Beginner in skills. * Mediocre in skills if they're paying attention. * Rare. "Historians" * Attempts to tell people about history. ** Doesn't actually know anything. ** If that intelligent, continue to correct everyone. * Mediocre to expert. * Always exist every time someone starts to say stuff about war crimes. ** "BuT tHeRe WaS nO gEnEvA cOnVeNtIoN, aNd So nO WaR cRiMeS sUcH aS kIlInG sUrReNdErEd" *** That's not true, by the way, there were still war crimes in the Napoleonic Era, and killing people who surrender would make you many enemies in the opposing army as well as your own. If you killed PoWs in a war, you could usually expect a court martial (execution) * Common when pacifists exist. * Not to be confused with Historian (No quotation marks) 'Raging Kids' *Always rage at people. *Types insults such as "n00bs" , "haxor'', "youre a *Beeep*" (also commonly seen spamming chat filter bypasses, such as fzxc, ect.); *Will also use gay as a insult; they will call everything gay, especially to guns and other weapons. *Beginner in skills. *Spams the chat. *Get angry when they don't get their favorite map. *Terrible to Mediocre in skills. *Uncommon. Exploiters * Exploit for their benefit and pleasures. * Beginner to mediocre in level of experience. * Rare. * Dies a lot, or win depending on the exploit. * Rarely makes kills on both teams. 'Unlucky Guys' * Usually die in the first minute. * Beginner to decent; rarely pro. * Stray from the team, or with a targeted group of players. * Always rushed by sappers or musketeers, or sniped by a rifleman. Clueless People * Mostly sappers. * Oblivious to their surroundings. * Gets killed easily. * May rage. * Beginner in skills. * Half of the time goes solo and tries to build a base at some godforsaken place where it will take 50 years to find or gets killed doing so. * Rare. 'Cowards' * Any class (mostly musicians and other roleplayers) * Always retreat. ** Especially at low health. * Are bullied (usually when they attempt to extend the round until its inconclusive) * Sometimes surrender. * Beginner to mediocre in experience * Common to uncommon.\ * T-bag your body when you are fighting 2v1 or 3v1 Blockers * Mostly sappers. * Always vote for maps with tons of buildings. * Build a lot of stuff to block the entrances. * Takes minutes to find them, also takes minutes to tear down their barriers and to kill them. * When they are about to die, they sit in the corner blocking with their melee. * Usually attracts a group of people with them (rarely an entire team). * Mediocre to good. * Rare. Spammers * Copy and paste repeated messages in chat. * Always annoy the entire server. * Usually triggers them with an unfair death. * Beginner to pro. * Common. "HACKER!" * Calls everyone a hacker. * Claims they did all the work when their team wins and gets 0 kills. * Blames it all on their team when they lose or die. * Rarely gets a kill. * Tries to target. * Beginner in skills. * Common. The "Roundshot-Only" Guys * Hates people who use Canister shot. * Try-hard on hitting that one solo hussar from across the map. * Bullies anyone who thinks that the canister can be useful in certain situations. * Medium to pro in skills. * Rarely gets a kill with roundshot, but will glorify every single one. * Uncommon. Militant Bridge of Arcole Voters * Exist in swarms. * Caps-lock in chat. * Angry in general. * Noob to pro. * Common. Group Shouters * Sometimes demand people to join their war group. In that case: ** Full grammar. ** Give invites to their Discord server. ** Assertive. ** Don't cooperate if nobody joins. * Occasionally spam. * Newbie to pro. * Uncommon. * Always caps-lock. * Argumentative and salty. * Sometimes yell "CHARGE!" '"GG EZ"' * They are very annoying if you are a member of the losing team. * Are mediocre to good in skills. * Branch of Braggers/Flexers. * Common. The Trash-Talking Kid * Narcissistic. * Usually the bad leader who blames it all on his troops. * Always gets killed or one of the first to get killed. * Trash to mediocre in skill. * Can be part "HACKER!" ''' ---- Skirmishers This section details the types of players that play as any of the Skirmisher classes. ---- '''The Bad Skirmishers * Use predictable strategies. * Stay close to battle. * Tries to hide but fails. * Can't aim well which is particularly bad as a skirmishers first shot makes all the difference. * Beginner - Mediocre in skills. * Rare. Skir-''miss''-ers * Can't hit the broad side of a barn. * Hitting a horseman on his horse is pretty much impossible for them. * Beginner in skills. * More common than it should be. * Charge at the start. The Good Skirmishers * Use tactics sometimes not understood, thus not properly able to be countered in some situations. * Can be really effective. * Usually out of sight. * Sometimes a strategist. * Mediocre to pro. * Shoot stuff. (And hits it). * Can easily shoot targets on horseback and strafing targets. * Rare. Snipers * Shoots you from across the map. * Will usually pull rare but amazing feats of accuracy. * Probably performs dark magic to home his shots. * Usually a load-out of rifleman. * Can easily clutch. * Master-God in skills. * Extremely Dangerous Artillery This section details the types of players that play as any of the Artillery classes. ---- The Noob Artillery * Probably new to the game and accidentally picked the artillery class. * Have no idea how to operate a cannon; will often sit on the cannon expecting it to work. * Sometimes will never get off the cannon even if other artillery teammates are trying to use it. * Completely oblivious to cavalry and other flankers. * Rare. The Bad Artillery * Similar to the noob artillery but they actually know how to operate a cannon, however.. * They will stand in front of the cannon to load it, while it is historically accurate,they're exposing themselves to enemy fire. * Most of the time oblivious to cavalry and other flankers. * Will underestimate the power of a roundshot and rarely use it. When they do use it, it's for either the wrong reason(s) or for the wrong timing. * Will overestimate the power of a canister shot and mainly use that. They will use it for both good and wrong reasons alike. * Common The Good Artillery * Although not seemingly possible, they can be the backbone of the team's support role. * If the enemy artillery is within sight of this guy on maps like Farmlands or La Rothiere's Fields, consider the enemy artillery dead within a minute or two of the round starting from a well-placed roundshot. * Knows when to use canister shots, especially for anti-cavalry and close proximity infantry. * Knows the devastating power of a roundshot, and will primarily use them to their full effectiveness: This includes killing the enemy artillery immediately at the start, destroying sapper constructs, baiting and hitting stationary targets from afar. * If they're not artillery, they will become rankers and stay by the cannon to protect the artillery from cavalry and flankers, and they are good at doing so. * Only drawback to being this good at the cannon is that you start drawing the attention of the enemy team to send a horde of cavalry and flankers to deal with you. React accordingly with a good counter-strategy by cooperating with your team. * Very Rare The "God" of Artillery * Usually ends up one of the last ones alive if the team charges and dies * Usually in a call with someone who is ghosting or scouting for them * Has extreme skill in hitting players behind a hill or a piece of cover * Can hit moving targets from far away * Great-God * Extremely Rare * Extremely Dangerous The Arty Squad * Has between 4-6 people on one or two cannons; usually easy to get picked by dragoons. * They argue over who gets to fire the cannon(s). * Most of the time rookies would want to use the cannon(s). * Does not have an officer to scout around, or all are officers, so they can use the cannon, but not fire it do to the fact they don't have a rammer. * Rare. * Terrible-Mediocre Leaders This section details players that lead a certain group of people, sometimes a line, in a faction during a match. ---- The Good Leaders * Can inspire people to do better. * People want them to be leader. * Great strategies that are creative, more so than others (cough cough, camping, cough cough) ** When basing, actually creates a decent base that is not a camp-fest and encourages use for cover rather than use for hiding. * Mediocre to pro. ** Usually good in combat. ** Trustworthy. ** Impossible to find. ** Inspires teammates, while respecting the enemy team. ** Usually is a leader in a group and not just a spontaneous leader. ** Will charge into battle instead of sitting in a house, (AHEM, AHEM, CAMPING, AHEM, AHEM), usually wielding their sword in an upright position. ** Even when dead, they still inspire their soldiers to carry on the battle. The Bad Leaders * Selfish, narcissistic, arrogant and ignorant. ** Claims to be leader. * Terrible strategies, which is either camping or group surrendering. * Yelling in capital letters to do better. * Poor grammar. * Terrible-Beginner in skills. ** Not that good in combat. ** Usually thinks they're better than they actually are. * Blaming the team instead of themselves which is taking responsibility (but they aren't in the first place). ** You can stop these players by saying "Will you take responsibility if we lose? and will you suffer for us?". Most of the time this will make them stop and (sometimes) quit. ** Or, "Sir/Ma'am, will you suffer for us in our most desperate times, and lead us no matter the cost?" * Can annoy soldiers to the point of converting to the other team. * Cowardly and hides behind the front lines. * Toxic. * Commoner. * Holds disobeying teammates at 'gunpoint'. * Will call people who give up cowards * Will try to make a line battle but fail or be ignored completely. * When dies screams at the team to surrender or do a banzai Group Leaders * Leads a group/or makes a company. * Doesn't try to lead the whole team. * Can have very loyal and skillful soldiers. * May use Blood and Iron to train their soldiers or to recruit. * Can easily win battle with experience. * Sometimes arrogant. * Very Rare. The Tryhards This section details Tryhards, which are those that try their hardest to win games and likely are the one doing the work. They are a bit overreacting to any friendly they see. ---- Commandos * Hides in a place before destroying their enemies. * Might be Pro/God in skills. Stealthers * Officer or sapper. * Rare in appearance. * Picks off lone enemies. * Hides in bushes, bases and houses. * Confused with campers. * Medium to pro. Assassins * Long ranged version of the stealther. * Part sniper. * Pro in skills. Escapists * Attack the enemy's base, kill two guys, come out alive. Rinse and repeat. * Almost never take damage. * Stealth master. Strategists * Often confused with Campers. * Lacking in skill but tries to do what is best for their team. * Uses informational tips in order to influence their team. * Has an idea of most maps and how to get the best of a terrain/landscape. * Very rare. Pro Sappers * Knows how to make advanced structures. * Part Rambo. * Part strategist. * Pro in skills. Psycho Axe-Murderers * Pro Sapper's deranged and criminally-insane cousin. * Will be partisan if it is available. * Will have Hand axe, Sapper's Axe, Or Branch in constant but ready swinging position at all times. * Can be out CQCed if you utilize blocking correctly. * Medium to God in skills. * Lonesome. * Either disturbingly silent or yelling in caps. * Usually 1 per game Combat/Rambo Sappers * Rushes with axe, always. * Good or Pro in skills. * Probably doesn't build at all (but sometimes builds small defenses like Pandora's Box to kill whatever remains of the enemy team. ** Really lucky. * Pretty rare. * Can be countered when teamed up on or when shot from a distance. Duelists * Rarely uses gun. * Calls gun users "Tryhards". * Destroys you in melee. * Usually Officer. * Master in skills. * Always be flexin'. Overly-Competitive Players * Can kill 5-6 or more people ALONE. * Always has strategies. * Pro or God in skills. * Legendary. * Can be called a hacker. * Can utilize the majority of classes. (by that, it's not just cavalry only) * Rambo Saps best ally or worst enemy in battle. Pacifist Hunters * Usually stuck in an eternal conflict with the Soup Army or other toxic pacifists. * Either absolute jerks who cannot fathom the fact that some people enjoy not killing each other, or people who try to preserve the combat-heavy gameplay that Blood and Iron is famous for and originally all about. ** Basically either raging children or very respectable, decent players. * Mediocre-God in skills. * Common, but only when the Soup Army or other Toxic Pacifists appear. Back-Stabbers * Pretends to be pacifist/musician to gain your trust or not to be killed. * Will 100% of time stab you or your friends in the back. * Will 20% of the time every time kill you (which means 120% of the time). * Can be in any nation and always be a musician. * Common. * Never fully trust their own musicians. The Role-players This section details Roleplayers, also known as RPers, who seeks to act out the role they want to in times of warfare. ---- Soup Kingdom * Most commonly-seen "kingdom" in Blood and Iron. * Usually armed and ready to defend in order to turn the server into a role-play. * Rarely hold soup store competitions. * The largest species of the Pacifist Family. * Noob to pro in skills. * Frequent-appearing. * Usually are sappers who create elaborate small bases/ "shops". * Will counter-hunt pacifist hunters if threatened. * Often receive hate and are hunted by people who don't want to join or buy from their shops. * Favorite map is usually Falenty due to the market place. * In some cases, the soup seller can trick you to their location and get killed. * Often chant the soup army war cry: "SOUP!!!". * Often yell "FREE SOUP!!!" or "GET YOUR SOUP!!!" as soon as they finish making their shop. * Sometimes jerks that hold up the round by running away or heavily barricading from the enemy. * Rarely surrenders, and will sometimes die with their shop. Under threat, they go up in a corner, begin blocking, and "say their prayers while talking to their parents". RobloxScreenShot20180222_122951125.png RobloxScreenShot20180320_123425152.png RobloxScreenShot20180320_123431978.png Cheese Kingdom * Small rival to the Soup Kingdom * Uses Gabions and Crates * Yells out CHEESE!, WHO WANTS CHEESE!, etc. * Often camps at the fringes of the map, yelling cheese-related phrases, or just idling, watching the rest of the map go to pieces, while enjoying... cheese. * Rarely appear unlike the Soup and Tea Kingdoms, with only one-three members of the kingdom on a single server. * Fiercely protective of cheese, but tolerates any who are not hostile to them or their beloved cheese. * Rarely surrenders. * Favourite map is usually The Road to Smolensk, due to the ruined house with the ladder at the flank of the map, or Falenty due to the marketplace. * Usually hostile to soup sellers, but will sometimes collaborate. Tea Kingdom * Another rival to the Soup Kingdom. * British soldiers pretending to sell tea instead of soup. * Exclusive to maps featuring the UK. * Mediocre. * Not as frequently-appearing as soup sellers. Bad Pacifists * People who choose not to be combative along with other players and attempt to be friendly to all players in the game, although mostly musicians and soup sellers. * Usually runs away (rarely surrenders). * Though they don't kill, they do "accidentally" help the team with reload buffs and sometimes will go in front of a player when reloading to protect them. ** Note: ''These should not be confused with musicians following teammates in order to buff them and support them in combat. * Once to the point of near-extinction; however they went through a strong resurgence. I suggest we continue to make it a brief one. * Hates pacifist killers, will force people to convert to pacifism. '''Good Pacifists' * Understands that people play Blood & Iron for the combat. (Ex: campers). * When caught, will surrender and hope for the best. * Starts Discord (or whatever other service) group and create private server just for friendly roleplaying in order to not disrupt normal players games. * When playing with others who play for combat, plays with them and does not push their pacifistic views on them. * Understands that game is focused on killing, accepts that people are going to kill them. Musician Army * Pretending to be a pacifist band or orchestra. * Uncommon. * Merely disguised as Pacifists. * Mediocre to God in skills. "Flying" People * Always vote for maps that support cavalry. * Abuses the horse flying glitch to fly to the sky. * Usually a hussar/bugler. * Pretends to be a god, Santa or something unreal with magical powers. * Can be taken down best by being a rifleman. * Usually dancing on top of the horse and playing their bugle/dancing on their saddle. * Can delay the round for between a few minutes to the round being inconclusive if they are the last player alive in a team. * Sometimes teaches other how to do the glitch. * Extremely rare to the point of near-extinction due to several updates to the game. Holy People *Always vote for Plancenoit, La Rothiere, Unterlaichling, and Falenty for the churches. *Pretends to be a preacher, reverend, priest, etc. *Either pacifists or pacifist hunters. **Pacifist skills are mostly Noob to Mediocre. **Pacifist Hunter skills are Mediocre to Pro. *Does stereotypical (Catholic) Christian things like: prayers, masses, funerals, confessions, and yelling DEUS VULT, INFIDEL (Some also ruthlessly hunt "Atheists" through multiple matches). *Always have a contingent of Patriots ready to "remove the kebab". (cannot be killed by normal anti-roleplay) *Sometimes are musicians and set music for funerals for the Christians. *Note that some "Mass" can be turned out to be a trap. *Host church services in an attempt to bring peace and equality within the game, when it always comes to a bloody downfall in each round. Historian * Keep telling everyone about the real history. ** Can sometimes be annoying and heated. * Mediocre-Expert in skills. ** Usually type too much and end up getting shot while talking. * Keeps correcting everybody's mistakes. * Often comes into conflict with "Historians" * Rare. Miscellaneous This section details other types of players. ---- Immigrants ''' *Can be a branch of Phantom Forces kids, but some come from other games. *Noob - Pro in skills *The worst ones try to play Blood & Iron like they play the game they come from. *The good ones apply strategies from the game they come from in Blood & Iron, knowing that B&I and the other game they play can be completely different, but some strategies are good in both games. *Very rare. '''Scouts * Usually Cavalry or Sharpshooters. * Scouts for enemies ahead. * Mediocre-Pro in skills. Wild Scotsmen *Members of Great Britain (sometimes the French Empire with their Irish Legion). *Are mostly Bagpipers except for the occasional steel pistol-using Black Watch officers. *Head-on chargers if called for. *Follow other Scotsmen. *Skills range from Good to Pro. * Really gutsy and suicidal. * Always yelling. Patriots * Often praises their Faction while Taunting Rival Faction. ** A common insult seen is calling the French "French Fries". * A "Patriot" player can say either "Glory to (insert faction)" or in a German-speaking faction "(insert German Faction two times) über alles". If playing as France, they always say "Vive La France" or (if they don't know French very well) "Viva la France". If playing as Russia, they will often say "For the Motherland!" or "For the Tsar!" * Will spam chat with cheers and glories when they win, and justifications when they lose. * May be either Newbie, Mediocre-skilled or Pro/God in skills. * Common. Partisans * Might carry either a Ranged Weaponry or Melee Weaponry. * Available to Russian Empire, Duchy of Warsaw faction. * Will rant if they get a "bad" loadout. * (Melee Fighters) Sneaks at the enemy or even charging till they die. * (Ranged Fighters) Might be either a Sniper or a Back up to a Melee Fighter. * Might be Newbie-Mediocre in Skills. * Probably praises our lord and savior, The Branch. (Even if they wear Soup-Pots on their heads sometimes, Warsaw, Russia...) * Sometimes toxic (Due to popularity of partisans) * Common. Flankers * Usually riflemen, sharpshooters, and cavalry. * Can destroy a whole team alone. * Can be strategist. * Good against campers. * Weak against Counter-Flankers. * Good to God in skills. Counter-Flankers * Usually riflemen or sharpshooters. * Stays close to their team. * Protect their teammates from Flankers. * Usually Flankers as well. * Good against Flankers. * Good to God in skills. Roof-Climbers * Sappers builds "stairs" to climb onto a building's roof. * Rankers act as Sharpshooters. * Note: Roof-climbing can be a reliable tactic on some maps. * Mediocre to pro. Non-English Speaking Players * Usually speak either Spanish or Brazilian-Portuguese. * Sometimes speak French, German, or Russian out of role-playing. * Uncommon. * Beginner to pro in experience. (Translation: How do I play!) 'Silent Players' * Never talks. ** Often listening to the in-game music or their own. *Wild card. **Beginner to God. **Rare. 'Pro-Cavalrymen' * May use cavalry almost all time. * Are PRO or GOD in skills. * Most of the time/always hit a victim while on horse. * They will dodge stakes, bayonets, and bullets just to stab you. * Usually use hussars. * Are very hard to shoot at, because they just begin dancing in front of you. * They can be good even when off horseback. * Know how to counter every anti-cavalry tactic you may use. * Rare. Anti-Cavalrymen * Usually sapper, ranker, or pikemen/lancers off horse. * Always build a lot of stakes to kill horses. (If sapper) * When they encounter a cavalry, they sit down and bayonet to instant kill the horse. (If ranker) * Pretends to talk or be busy with something else then turns around and stabs the horse. (If Pikemen or lancers (if horse is dead). * Good - God in skills. * Rare. Companies * These people always try to get at least 2 people attracted and form a company. (Which is a fire-team...) * They'll do line battles which sometime can be good to the team. * Mediocre - Pro in skills. * Extremely Rare. Actors/Spies * Usually try to dress up like enemy team's rankers (Ex: French ranker dressed as a Duchy of Nassau ranker) * Pretend to be one of them. * Wait for the perfect time to strike. * Good - God in skills * Very Rare. * Usually kill multiple enemies. Surrenderers * Surrenders at beginning of game. * Walks into enemy base, expecting not to be killed. * Complains about war crime after being killed. * Noob - Beginner in skills. * Often become human meat shields * Uncommon. Communists/Socialists * Often Historians. * Play various roles and classes. * Mediocre - God in skills. * Know a lot about communism and other politics, probably more than you. * Officers are "commissars", Partisans are "workers and farmers" ... * Will gladly join a charge with a shout "For Communism!" * Doesn't like United Kingdom. * Anyone not Russian is considered a "Capitalist Pig". Branch Extremists * Part of either the Polish or Russian peasant division. * Fearless. * Great to God in skill. * The reason people use cavalry to fly (as they wish not to be destroyed by their power) * The Branch is treated as a holy relic and is wielded as such. * Rarely are worshiped by people who witnessed their full power. * These people usually witness their squad get slaughtered, then kill the Branch Extremists and start to worship them. * Will camp church towers and make anyone who dares climb up regret being born. * Rare - (Depends on the map, and what weapon they get.). Skeletons * Doots when they win/lose/die/get a kill * Always a Bugler * Rare * Can be normal to master in skills The Flag Corps * Usually lead by the popular memer cash713. * Everybody goes color bearer. * Run in swinging melee at the speed of light whenever being attacked. Memers This section details players that have a heavy sense of humor and seek more into comedy. They are liked by the community ---- Average Memers * Most of the time types memes into chat. ** like spamming stereotypes of their countries they're playing. * Mostly not useful at all. * Rare * Mediocre-Good Anime Memers * Use anime memes. ** Examples: JoJo's ora/muda or NANI?! * Most of the time useless. * Rare. * Mediocre-Good Evangelion Fans * Always reference The End of Evangelion; ** "The End of Sappers: You can (not) Construct". ** "The End of Soup: You can (not) Sell". * Talkative. Actual Funny Dude * Tells quality joke. ** most of the jokes are thought up on spot on what they're doing * Use a lot of memes to tell said joke. * Most of the time useful in a fight. * Almost non-existent. * Great-God Sapper the Artist (Read the text above in a French accent) : it's "sapper is autistic" * Only plays sapper * Use sapper to build art, texts, or offensive symbols (swastikas) ** Ex : A text that says "Memes 4 Life" that's made from sandbag or chevaux. * Useless * Rare+ * Mediocre-Good British Gentleman * Tries to act like a Gentleman (s''pecifically British''). * Never rude to anybody. * Motivate people that are protected by him. * Rare. * Good-Pro in experience. Press F Memers * Will spam f to pay respects to their fallen comrades. * Mediocre-Good. * Can spam f even more to an sapper's graveyard. * Legit rare. * Will commit shove butter knife forcefully insert butter slicing sharp bladed utensil in head. Rare Types of Players This section details certain types of players that aren't very common during battles. ---- ODers * Attempt to find a partner. * Always saying "123 for a (bf/gf)". * Never survive a round for more than two minutes. * Eventually leaves after one or two rounds. * Will do dumb sacrifices for their bf/gf. * Extremely RARE to the point you may never see them. * Noob in experience. Phantom Forces Kids * "Gay". * Demand modern weaponry and sprinting to be added. * Dislike everyone in general. * Salty. * Constantly rage-quit. Sapper King * Has most or all of their team following or devoting. * Master of building. * Other players look up to them. * Often the most protected person. * Deified. * Those that follow him/her will often be other sappers, noobs and/or cowards. * Followers will avenge their fallen leader, often by charging the enemy with much hatred directed towards them. * Great at strategies. 'Corner Camper' *Has most or all of their team following or devoting. *Have their team sitting at one corner of the map so that they cannot be flanked. *Sometimes have a great strategy, sometimes those strategies turn out disastrous. *These type of people has 120 IQ. *Extremely rare. "Medics" -Goes in front of injured teammates to protect them -Screams "RETREAT!!" when someone gets shot -Does stupid sacrifices for a single teammate -Dead within a minute of the action -When roleplayer, will attempt to force people onto their imaginary stretcher and uses their imaginary bandages to "heal" teammates -Noob-Mediocore in skills -VERY rare Trivia *This is the only page that got revamped multiple times. **This also seems like this page is the most popular in the entire wiki. Category:Extra Category:Fanbase-related pages Category:Browse Category:Roleplay